As a blonde
by DaisyBx
Summary: Caroline was dumped on the night of the prom by Tyler. Trying to pick the broken pieces of her heart, she decided to dye her hair blonde. But do blonds have more fun or..they fall in love with vampires?
1. Chapter 1

_As a blonde_

_Prologue: Love is a losing game_

_Summary: It was on the night of the prom when Tyler Lockwood dumped her for Elena Gilbert. She decided to make a change, so she dyed her hair blonde. But do blondes have more fun or they fall in love with vampires? _

"Caroline!"

"He had me to get her.."

Caroline was in the bathroom, crying when her friend, Meredith Sulez, came to visit her. Her pretty face was bloated and her eyelashes bound, so her vision wasn't clear. Her voice hid the pain of a broken-hart and her whole body was shaking.

"Caroline, what happened? Look at you.."

"I'll never be beautiful like she is. Her hair is so long and beautiful and it..."

"No, Caroline, stop! You are beautiful just the way you are!"

"No, Meredith, **she** is beautiful. With her deep brown eyes and perfect skin, perfect make-up. She is all I'm not. She is all I ever wanted to be!" and Caroline burst out into tears, screaming like someone was ripping her heart off. Meredith wanted to hug her, but she felt like in front of her was a stranger, not her friend. She have never seen Caroline vulnerable, she always seemed so confident...And now look at her, crying and letting all her walls down, showing all her insecurities. For a minute she just stared at her. Meredith has always taught Caroline's life is perfect. Living in a big house, having lot of clothes and shoes and bags and even...dresses. Her only dress was a simple, blue one. But Caroline had more than 10. Oh, how she wanted to be her!

"Calm down, Caroline. I'm sure you would feel better if we go and take a walk?"

"This won't help me."

Caroline took a deep breath and after a moment of silence she stopped. She bit her lip and saw her reflexion in the mirror. She saw how her eyes looked like two emeralds. They had a playful color, full of life, while her hair was a pale red. An ugly pale red. Who would ever want to date her? Her eyes widened again. She remembered Tyler, how he held Elena's hand and how he danced with her in that bright, red light.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_One more picture Caroline, please!"_

"_Mom, you already have 12! And I don't want to be late!"_

"_But you are so beautiful. Oh, my little girl going to her first prom! Someday you will understand...Smile!"_

_ And her mother took another picture, and another but Caroline managed to escape. This was her night, her moment, her dream. Smiling, she got in Matt's car, her brother. She imagined Tyler staying on the stairs, waiting for her, feeling a little bit nervous and checking again if his tie was at her place._

_When they arrived at school, she knew she was dreaming. How could all of these be real? Climbing the stairs, she saw how her fantasy became reality. With every second she was closer to her dream. She could feel it- Her heart grew in her chest. And she saw Tyler holding Elena's hand. She heard how her heart broke, like a glass. The pieces turned into ash and the wind took them far, far away._

"_Oh Caroline, I'm sorry I haven't called you, but, you see, I asked Elena today to go with me and she said yes..''_

_She didn't notice when Tyler came and when Elena left so she was surprised_

"_Yes, I see..."_

"_I hope you are not mad. Ok. I got to go, see you around."_

_She watched Tyler walking away, leaving her broken and heartless._

"_I don't understand why..." she whispered for herself. She ran after him hoping she'll get at least an explanation. But he was already dancing with Elena in a beautiful red light. Red-the color of love and passion. He didn't care. He didn't care she spent two weeks searching for the perfect dress, buying the perfect one with borrowed money from her cousin. Now she needs to do her cousin's homework for 3 months, during the summer holiday. He didn't care she fought with her father..He simply didn't care._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Meredith, you won't believe what ..."<p>

"I know, Caroline, but, please, breath in"

Caroline breathed in feeling how her muscles relaxed. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>She saw again her reflexion in the mirror-she saw her blonde hair. She did it. She dyed her hair blonde. She bit her lip, feeling insecure. It has been a hard day-so much emotion, so many new feelings mixed. It was overwhelming. But now she was in a safe place. This was for you Tyler. Because you broke an innocent heart-does this make you feel better?<p>

She looked again-her face looked like a full moon and her eyes like two emeralds. They say 'Your eyes represent your soul'. Was her soul precious? Was she just a naive, fragile and stupid girl that loose herself in the depths of her feelings?

* * *

><p>"Caroline.."<p>

She turned and she saw her mom. All she felt was guilt, watching her standing in the doorway, staring at her. She screamed:

"Mom, please, yell at me, punch me, just, just..say something, please!" Her mom's heart melt when she looked at her with her deer eyes and all she could say was:

"You look beautiful." Then she left, leaving Caroline amazed. This was a new beginning , a start of a new chapter in her life. And today the new she was born.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later:<br>_

_Love is a losing game. It's been two years since he let me go and...I couldn't forget._

Caroline was thinking all of these while she was opening the door of her lock. Another rainy day-she was so sick of them. Rainy days are like sleepless and never ending nights-you can't break free from their torture and lies. Because in her soul it was raining too, in her soul the clouds cried cold showers of tears. But, somehow..she felt dry...

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Caroline Forbes.."

"Yes, I am Caroline."

When she turned she saw a pair of big, green eyes...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. They belong to L.<p>

Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I try to improve my English. I promise the next chapter will be better, this was the beginning and it was a little bit hard and confusing.

Thank you again

Daisy B


	2. Chapter 2

_**As a blonde**_

_**Chapter 1**_

After 4 hours:

Stefan Salvatore is the new student. Tall, green eyes, beautiful features and perfect smile. And a good company when you want to break out of madness. I'm happy that the principal was so inspired and convinced him to ask me to show him the school. By now, he was very sweet and polite and even made a few friends.

"I think you'll like our school. People here are really nice..once you get to know them better." I hesitate when I say the last part, thinking about Tyler and Elena. I saw them at lunch laughing in the mess hall and since then their laughs seem to haunt me like an echo.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure. Thank you for being nice to me, it was a nice start."

He smiles and I remember that right now I'm sitting next to a gorgeous boy so I forget about Elena and Tyler and ask him a few questions about his old school:

"So..you're coming from?"

"Chicago, the windy city."

"Oh my god, I always wanted to go there! I heard it's amazing! Why would anyone want to move from Chicago? Don't you miss it, I mean Mystic Falls can't even compare to it!"

"Actually, when you look closer and from a different perspective..Mystic Falls is great. I really like history and I know a lot about this place. I've been here before."

"Oh, when?" How I wish someone would learn to look deeper...Stefan seems unreal. Beautiful, smart, charming. There has to be something about him-maybe he can't play football?

"A long time ago.." He says. He takes a deep breath and I see a mute sadness dancing in his green eyes. I decide not to ask him anything about his past and I find another subject:

"Well, look Elena, Barbie has a new friend!"

"Oh my god, Tyler, you're right!"

And the two nightmares walk in-Tyler smiling, showing his perfect, white theet and Elena following him, grinning. I bite my lip, praying the time to stop so I could run far away from here-it can't be happening. It's like they have to ruin everything...

"You can't talk to her like that!"

"Who says?" No, please don't fight! I'm torn apart- I don;t want Stefan to talk like this with Tyler because I still love him, but Tyler started everything..In fact, Stefan was really sweet..I can't blame him.

"Stop!" I yell, knowing that is better to avoid to continue the argument. "Stefan, lets go! I take his hand and when we touch I feel like my head is spinning round. I feel dizzy-his hand seems to fit perfectly in my hand. While I walk away I feel like I'm flying, living at the speed of sound, in a perfect moment that lasts forever. He stops and we stare at each other, with his hand holding mine tight. Now I'm breathless, frozen. I can't speak and I can't take my eyes off him. He smiles and says:

"Don't worry. I won't let him treat you like this. You're too sweet and he doesn't deserve you're attention."

I mumble: "Thank you..no need.."

"Umm, what did you say?"

"You don't need to do that.."

"Hey, Caroline, you have been nice to me. Now it's my time to return you the favor." He smiles then leaves. I stare at him leaving, counting his steps..One..two..three..four..He protected me. He didn't care Tyler is the most popular boy in school, he simply fought with him. Yes, Tyler..doesn't deserve it..or does he? Maybe a litlte lesson it's not bad...He has a good heart, I know it! And that's why I love him. Because I know who really is. He changed, but I know that the sweet guy is still a part of him. And Stefan..he didn't deserve it too. He's a good friend. I really want him around me, I need positive people in my life right now.

* * *

><p>After school, at the Mystic Falls Grill:<p>

"You know..Stefan is soo hot!"

"Meredith Sulez, what happened with you? You don't call guys hot!" I say while laughing. It's Meredith falling for him? Is she falling in love for the first time?

"You know, I have an essay at biology about global now I know what to write-Stefan Salvatore is the cause!" Vicki screams. These two really need some help. I don't think Stefan likes them, he doesn't seem the type to fall easy in love.

"Well, I hope the Stefan Fever isn't contagious!"

"Oh, you better don't catch it!" Vicki mocks me playfully.

"Caroline, you're safe. He isn't a douche bag, so you'll be fine!"

After Meredith says it I want to confront her."Tyler isn't a douche bag."

"I don't want to be mean with you, but people change. And he is all over Elena! It's so obviously that he likes her."

"Thank you for being helpful, Meredith!" I say with sarcasm, trying to hide my pain.

"Nothing will help you more than the truth!"

"You didn't even have a boyfriend-you never had one! And you think you're the one to give me advice?" I yell at her revolted. Sometimes life is unfair.

Meredith stands up and leaves, storming out of the Grill. Me and Vicki look at her. An annoying silence cuts away our conversation. She starts playing with her phone while I look at the big TV on the wall. Another news about people found dead in the forest. I hope they catch the monster soon, it's just..wrong to do that! No one has the right to do this. Our lives our greatest art and our biggest gift.

Finally, Vicki says something:

"You know, Tyler is starting to estrange you from your friends. First Elena, now Meredith. And you are sad almost all the time...Maybe you should try to forget about him..for a while."

"I don't need Elena., she's just a traitor..I don't want to talk about her" I reply, trying not to think about what she said.

"Ok..Please don't be mad at me. I wanted just to help you."

"Ok. Let's leave now."

She doesn't say anything and we go and pay the bill. We both go home, talking about small things. I regret that I said those things to Meredith. We have been very close since..the whole Elena-Tyler thing.

"Hey Caroline. I wanted to ask you. I am throwing a party on Friday at my place, do you want to come? Tyler will be here too.."

I smile when I hear his name.

"Yes, I'll come. You know, blondes have more fun so I need to prove that. Can I invite Stefan? You know, I want him to feel good.."

"Actually, I was going to ask you that. He seems a really nice guy."

"Yes, he is really nice." I remember what he said to me today and I smile again.

* * *

><p>Stefan's P.O.V:<p>

I'm finally home, after a full day. It wasn't that hard to integrate, I met some really nice people. I'm happy that I met Caroline. Maybe I'll learn in time how to be human again, taking one step at a time. It's a new beginning,a new start./ The don't know what I really am, so my staying in Mystic Falls will be quiet. People around here seem down-to-earth , I bet they don't believe in stories with fairies, vampires and princesses.

I hear someone knocking at the door. Maybe is Mrs. Flowers, I should not let her wait.

I open the door and someone ..knocks me flat.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Big thanks to all that reviewed the prologue and put this story on alert, you really made my day !

~Daisy


	3. Chapter 3

_**As a blonde**_

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>_

Stefan's P.O.V:

"Wake up, Ripper. I'm bored."

I open my eyes and I see Klaus standing on the couch, reading the newspaper-damn, this can't be happening.

"Umm.." I mumble. I try to say something but the words are mixing in my mind. Feeling dizzy, I check if my head is bleeding-seriously, my backhead is really hurting!

"Oh, I see you're still..a little bit..numb." He smirks and oh, how bad I want to punch him right now!

"Just..a little bit?" I finally manage to ask.

"Well, I see you aren't the best host ever so I am going to give you the big news. I found you the perfect room-mate."

"I don't need a room-mate!" I yell-even I'm surpised. But sometimes this guy can push my boundries so far..

"Stefan, you'll love me! I know you were dying to be my room-mate. You got to admit, I'm the funniest vampire you ever met!" He gives me a Klaus-smirk and I pray to wake up soon. Klaus is one of the Original Vampires, so he is incredible strong and fast. I can't compare to him. My brother , Damon, introduced me to him while I was in Chicago in the `20. Since then our relationship was...non-existent. We once fought for a girl, but I let him win. The pain is sometimes not worth the price..

"And the most annoying.."

"Oh, Stefan, you know, this was just a joke beetwen room-mates."

"I don't want to be your buddy!"

"So you wanna miss watching movies on Friday and crying because he leaves her? No, my dear Stefan, I have some big plans for you and you will do everything you say even if you don't want it! Got it?"

And he takes a glass and breaks him. The sound is just like a thunder and the sounds sends chills down my spine. It is like the glass cut my back. I feel again blood and I want to check if my back is bleeding but I can't because the grim on Klaus face is...

"Will you introduce me to your blonde friend when I'll come pick you up from school, dude?"

Caroline's P.O.V:

"I'm really sorry that I was so mean to you.."

"Meredith, it's okay!" I try to make her stop, but she would start to apologize every 5 minutes.

"I've been a terrible friend, I can understand if now you hate me.."

Ok, this got to far: "Meredith, stop! It wasn't that big of a deal.. So we are going on Friday at the party no?"

"Thank you for forgiving me!" And she hugs me tight. I feel warm and I feel that she meant all the things she said.

"Yes, I'm coming! I really hope Stefan comes too!"

"Oh, I almost forgot, Vicki asked me to invite me. I think he'll become soon very popular,"

"Charming, smart and incredible hot are ordained to be cool."

"Oh my god, you're totally falling for him!" And I don't feel good saying it. They should give him a break..They should give him time so he can fit in better here.

"Maybe yes, maybe not!" And Meredith leaves. I see Stefan talking to Mark, a senior and I smile at him. He comes at me and I say:

"Hi! Someone is in the big league now!"

"Oh, I'm always playing with the big, bad guys." He winks and I blush. I remember about the party so I ask him:

"You know, I wanted to ask you. Vicki throws a party on Friday. Would you like to come?"

"A party..cool."

"So big, bad guys are going to sleep at 8? They don't go to parties?" It's really easy to laugh when I'm with Stefan. Everything comes naturally.

"Of course they come, the can't refuse you."

"Oh, they can.." I say thinking at Tyler.

'That would be hard." We keep on talking but I feel that he hides something. Maybe he didn't sleep good last night so he is tired?

Three days later:

_Sometimes you wake up from a nightmare feeling happy that it ended. But sometimes you wake up in another nightmare. All I see blood and I feel body hurting from the pain._

_I know the hunter is chasing me. I don't know if he is real, if he is a ghost or just a fantasy but I can feel in my bones the fear, the evil and the death..._

I wake up screaming after I have one of the wackiest dreams in my life. I try to understand something from it but I can't remember everything. It's like I want to read a message from an empty page. I look at the clock and see that is 6:17 p.m. I need to get ready for the party so I search in my wardrobe a pretty dress. I find a blue one that matches my eyes and make them also seem blue. I sneak out in my mother's room and I steal a pair of black heels. I'm not used to walking on heels but I tried a few times just to see how it is like and I thought I did..a pretty great job. No injuries, no bruises. This ha s to be a world record. I let my hair free-the blonde is really beautiful. My eyes pop out and sparkle, beautiful shades of green and blue dancing on my retinae. I'm really pretty. For the first time in a long time, I feel confident. And I am ready to smile, not just to fake one and pretend that I'm happy. I taught about Tyler. I haven't seen him today. I feel better. I spend my time with Stefan, Meredith, Matt and Vickie and I slowly forget all the pain.

Yes, this will be a beautiful party. Nightmares can't scare me, they aren't part of my real life, they are just my imagination. So, smile Caroline, tonight will be a big night.

At Vickie's:

Vickie's house is next to mine so I didn't need a car to get to her home. Everybody laughs, the music is loud, some couples are making-out in the hall and some groups are standing on a couch, talking. Some people that I don't know dance.

"Wow, Vick, this is a huge party! Do you know all of them?"

"No, but they'll remember me. It was Matt's idea to let everyone invite their friends and classmates.."

"Stefan is here?" I ask, hoping that he arrived, I'm dying to see how he is dressed. I mean, curiosity never killed anything...

":Right here." I turn and I see him standing in the door-way. He wears a pair of black jeans, a black jacket and a white, simple t-shirt. I like it, he really looks good.

"You need to dance with me." He says playfully.

"Oh, I have waited for it all day. Do you know how nervous I was?"

"I bet you couldn't concentrate on anything else beside me. You look wonderful tonight."

I blush again and I'm sure that the smile on my face is big like Russia. Finally, everything seems to be ok, I'm happy that things are going this way. It does get better.

"Hey, Stefan, won't you introduce me to your friend?"

* * *

><p>So, this is Chapter 2!<p>

Thank you for reviewing and reading:d you all made me smile!

~Daisy


	4. Bad Bromance

As a blonde

Chapter 3: Bad Bromance

* * *

><p>Stefan's P.O.V:<p>

"Damon!"

This is really getting out of control-Klaus and Damon in town, this couldn't get worse.

"Caroline, this is Damon."

"I'm his elder, gorgeous brother. And yeah, I'm cool too." He winks at her and I try to relax. I can handle this if I'm calm...But god, these two really annoy me.

"Wow, Stefan you never told me about Damon. I'm Caroline." She smiles and I smile too. I will protect her from them.

"I guess he doesn't tell you a lot of things. But you know, when you're my brother it's hard to talk about it."

"Yeah, try being related to him for one minute and imagine what nightmare I live everyday." I finally say.

"Guys, you're really funny! So Damon, are you at our high-school too?"

Perfect, Damon always steals my spotlight. Every time I get closer to someone he magically comes in and tries to ruin everything. Maybe Caroline will leave like Katherine did 147 years ago... But what am I talking about? I'm just a friend.

"Ok guys, since you get along so well, I'll leave to..get some fresh air, ok?"

They don't even notice I leave. Perfect, These days have been...different. I hoped that I'll feel human again. She made me feel human again. I could fool everyone, I could make everyone accept me. I had a lot of girls trying to steal my heart, but Caroline has been the only one that remind me..of Katherine. I felt again a warm feeling of anxiety tickling me.

"Sad, Buddy?"

"Klaus, not again!"

Klaus and Damon are the infernal-duo. Even tough they don't get along, they still manage to push my buttons so far...

"Stefan, I'm not you're enemy."

"Breaking news-I don't want to be your friend!"

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, when will you learn to listen to the good advice? I told you, you're very important."

"Oh, you're super-secret-and-big-plan..I'm so excited!" I roll my eyes and I try to leave.

"I want you to know something about you're blonde friend."

"Caroline?" My heart skips a beat when I say her name.

"Damon really likes her. I mean, she is the key.."

"What? Caroline isn't a vampire, how could Damon like her?"

"Damon thinks she can bring Katherine back."

"Katherine's dead and gone. And Caroline is human."

"Actually, she is the ancestor of a very powerful medium..or something like that."

"What? This is impossible!"

"Actually. Everything is possible. Remember, Stefan, be careful with her. There are millions and millions of girls in this world but she is the only one that can teak your breath away. Because she has something magic in her. You don't know the truth behind those beautiful, green eyes. Don't say I didn't warned you."

"I'm going after her."

"I always love bromances! They're awesome! History repeating-Salvatore brothers fighting again over a girl!"

I ignore his last sentence but I can't hide the pain-it's true. I always rebuilt all my ruins and Damon destroys them again. But not this time. It's a promise.

"One question-why?" I can't help but ask him because his behavior is.. disturbing.

"I told you Stefan, I'm not your enemy. Now go and save the girl. By the way, I'm in your team."

"It's great to know that I have epic fans.."

And I go to check on Caroline. But I don't see her or Damon...

"Vicki, where's Caroline?"

"Oh, she left 10 minutes ago with that hot guy, by the way, don't you wanna dance?

"Not now.."

* * *

><p>Caroline's P.O.V:<p>

In Damon's car, waiting in a parking lot:

"So, where is Stefan? You said we are going to meet Stefan.."

Damon is a nice guy. But he has a "dark-side", he is more of the bad boy type.

"He said to meet him here, he had something important to tell you."

I was happy when he said that "Stefan has something really important for you.". I was hoping that...It may seem stupid, but I thought he may like me. And is really strange because I think my heart is breaking..again.

"So, what's going on between you and Stefan? He talks a lot about you..."

"There;s nothing going on.." I mumble, feeling sad. He talks about me?

"Oh my gos, do you know how pretty Caroline looked today? God, I think he loves you.."

'He can't love me..We met one week ago..I mean, I like him, he is really nice...But time is our biggest problem."

"Oh, you'll have enough time..or maybe not."

"What?"

"Tell me Caroline, do you always make wrong choices? Because tonight, you chosed to trust the wrong brother!"

* * *

><p>Damon's P.O.V:<p>

And I bite her-oh my god, I love when they're screaming. Her blood is like a drug, warm, salty, delicious. I don't want to stop, but I have to. Or she wouldn't lead me to Katherine. But god, it tastes so good! In 147 years I have never drunk something so..special, The flavor is unique-Stefan, you don't know what you're missing!

"She's not yours!"

And I feel pain-someone punched me in the face-wait, this isn't going as I planned. But the punch is really bad-without direction, just anger. I turna round and see my little brother standing in the back seat, with a dagger in his right hand.

"Seriously, you want to kill me? I'm much stronger and faster than you!"

He pushes the dagger in my chest and says:

"Don't play with fire, Damon!"

"Seriously? You know I always win!" I take the dagger from him and I study it with a little admiration. I'm actually impressed that he had the nerve to do this.

"Congrats, Stefan,

I leave-it's better to leave now. I know he is scared. I can win over him anytime, whenever, wherever. And tonight I'm a little bit tired, I'm not really in the mood...Since I stopped drinking the girl's blood I felt tired...exhausted.

Stefan's P.O.V:

After Damon leaves I go and look at Caroline's neck-she probably fainted. She didn't lose much blood. It's all because of me.. I don't want to erase her memories, I don't want to..control her. Not her. Maybe it will be better for her. It's easy to hate a monster. For now, I can control myself from doing stupid things. Here we go again...I take Caroline home (her parents are gone...lucky me). As I lay her down, on the bed, I whisper:

"I promise that Damon won't hurt you...I'm sorry for...everything, Caroline. But it's to dangerous. Thank you for being my midnight sun..but now it's time for you to go down."

* * *

><p>AN: So..this is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews, they are lovely:)!

Hope there aren't so many mistakes..

-Daisy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Blueberry kisses

Caroline's P.O.V:

After that crazy party I can't remember anything, Just a pain that echoes in my bones... Sometimes some images flash trough my mind, I see Damon biting me and Stefan looking upset, standing in a corner. God, what have I done? And if there's something that scares me more than losing Stefan and ..partying with his brother..it's Alexandra. I keep seeing my dead sister's ghost in every piece of glass, in every dark corner. Sometimes, I think she tries to say "hi" but she can't, so everything that she can say it's "..h..ah..". Maybe it's just an impression, or my conscience it's going crazy... And since I started seeing her I feel insecure. For example, today at school, I could only mumble. Especially in front of Stefan.

Now I'm staying alone at the Mystic Falls Grill, scared. I don't want to go home and see Alexandra. I don't want to see Stefan because I feel horrible. I don't even want to see myself..

"Hey, Caroline!"

Oh, perfect! Stefan shows up and I try to stay calm and to say "hi" without sounding pathetic.

"Hi, Stefan!"

"I didn't expect to meet you..but we need to talk." He is chill, but I can sense sadness behind his words. Damn, I really .

"Oh, yeah, I think..we can talk..."

"But not here, if you don't mind. Can't we go for a walk? Of course, if you want too.."

"Yeah, some fresh air would be perfect. Let's go."

Amazed by my power to focus and scared of what is going to happen, I leave with Stefan. We are going in the park, the weather is cold and the smell of rain is enchanting. The park is empty, so there is only us and my broken heart...

Stefan's P.O.V:

The truth is the only one that can make us free. So I decided to tell Caroline everything. At least, she deserves it, after all that happened. I invited her for a walk because I love nature and autumn, in special. Here, no one stares at me and let's hope Damon isn't spending a peaceful afternoon here.

"Thank you for coming Caroline. What I'm going to say..isn't easy."

"It's okay, Stefan, you know you can tell me anything."

"You know, Vicki's party was..wild."

"Sincerely, I can't remember anything. And I'm sorry Stefan if I did anything that hurt you or harmed you...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear!" I stare into her tear-filled eyes and I hug her, feeling warm. Her arms are like a shelter and as her hot tears roll sown my cheek I smell her perfume...blueberries..

"Blueberries.." I mumble, without thinking.

"Yes, it's my perfume. I know the other girls like roses..."

"No, I like this one." I hold her hand in mine, knowing that this may be the last time when she would look me in the eyes, without hating me.

"I am the one that needs to apologize, Caroline. I came in Mystic Falls because I wanted to begin a new life, to make a change, but no matter how hard I tried and how much hopes I made..the demons from my past still followed me."

"I'm sure we can exorcise them..everyone makes mistakes.." She stops for a moment and I think-does she really know what I'm talking about? She..is too young and too good to have demons.

"No, Caroline, they won't go. I tried for centuries to stop them, but they would simply bring me down and break me like I'm made of glass."

"Stefan, it's always darker just before the dawn!"

"I don't think I'll ever see the dawn, Caroline.."

"There is a happy ending for all of us, Stefan. Believe me..Happiness will always come! That's the way the things are going. The price is always worth the pain."

"Oh, Caroline..some stories don't have a happy ending. Like my story. Bad guys don't get happy endings. The writers always stick with the good ones."

"But you are a good guy, Stefan! And you want to know why?" she yells and then stops, like she told me a secret.

"..Because you made me..forget about some crazy things from my past. Because you showed me that I can trust people again...because you showed me that love..."

We both stare into each-other eyes and I feel how green thrills send shivers down my spine. I have again a 16 years old heart that goes crazy when it discovers love.. I can't say the truth to her, I can't now.

"...It's a wonderful feeling, Stefan.."

Naturally, my lips meet hers and dance with them. They have their own rhythm and I simply can't stop because it feels so right. I wanted to break from madness, to have something more than sadness, to feel again human. And now...I feel that itchy feeling that makes you think you're living in a fairytale. I swear, even her mouth tastes like blueberries. When I first fell in love I wasn't afraid of anything, but now I'm scared that she is that important, that she's now my everything. I look again in her innocent, green eyes...and I break down.

Caroline's P.O.V:

With that kiss, he set my feelings on fire. I'm 15, how could I know what love is? And I'm 15, how could I not be afraid to love him? How could I feel so sure, knowing that I hold his hand in mine? How could I feel like flying, when he is holding me tight?

* * *

><p>AN: _Sorry for the wait! But I had..a really hard week. I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed very much writing it :)! Alexandra will be an important character, I know (spoilers ahead! if you haven't seen the last episode of s2 tvd) in the show Anna and Vicki returns as ghosts but the whole thing with Alexandra is different._

_And this chapter is dedicated to someone very special for me...I'm really worried about you, I just want you to be happy..._

_Am sa fiu langa tine orice s-ar intampla, pentru ca esti o parte din mine. Tii:X_


End file.
